


Revelations

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Series: Magnificent Seven (TV) - Comfort's Bed [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Metafiction, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once is never enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #4 under the pen name Cheyenne Winnie, then in the standalone novel Comfort's Bed.
> 
> This is part of a larger metafiction that includes the Old West and ATF Denver AU worlds. There are dreams within dreams, realities within realities,but it all works out in the end as a Chris/Vin world, so be warned if you prefer a different paring.

A sequel to "Late Night Patrol"

 

          Buck rode along, his hat pulled low, his shoulders hunched against the driving rain.  He grumbled into the wind, complaining, knowing his companion wouldn't be able to hear him.  They had gone straight from a long, too hot summer straight into a cold, wet winter, and it was only October.  He couldn't imagine what January might be like.  If it didn't stop raining soon, they'd all be washed away by then anyway.

          But bad weather didn't mean an end to the nightly patrols.  It just meant they were a whole lot more uncomfortable.  At least he'd puledl the detail with Vin, something that hadn't happened for a while.

          He shook his head slightly and heard the water slosh from the brim of his hat to his shoulders.  He hated the rain.  But another few miles and they could hole up at the old Thompson place and get dry.  Glancing over at his companion, he had to smile.  Vin Tanner rode along, seemingly oblivious to the miserable weather.  But Buck knew it had more to do with punishment than it did with pride.  Vin had been punishing himself ever since Chris had gotten hurt in Eagle's Bend.

Ella Gains.  Buck sighed and shook his head again – the bitch.  It had been Chris's shortsightedness that had gotten him shot, not some fault of Vin's, but trying to make the tracker see it that way was impossible.

          And the murderess was still out there somewhere.  He just wished he'd had an opportunity to shoot the damn bitch himself.

          "How much longer?" he asked Vin, raising his voice so he was heard over the wind and the noisy patter of the raindrop on the desert floor.

          "Not long," Vin replied.  "'Nother mile."

          Buck nodded.  He could last that long.

          As they continued along, he shifted his attention from his own discomfort to the man riding beside him.  Vin had been even quieter than usual after their return to Four Corners – more quiet and a little more withdrawn as well.

At first he'd suspected that it was just that Tanner's pride had been hurt when Chris had refused to listen to him about Ella's involvement in the situation they were there to fix.  But Larabee had apologized to the tracker, and Vin had accepted that apology, which had put the matter to rest for both men.

So it wasn't about pride.  It wasn't even about trust, although the ladies' man would be willing to bet that Vin had been honestly hurt when Chris hadn't believed him about Ella.  Buck was pretty sure Chris _had_ believed the tracker, but Larabee had been trying to outrun the specter of despair that had been haunting him since Cletus Flower had killed himself, and he simply couldn't afford to listen to Vin.  At least not until he had been forced to.

Buck wondered if Vin might not just have ridden out that morning, like he said he would, but things had quickly gone to hell, and they had ended up in the gunfight that had left Larabee wounded.

And Vin Tanner blamed himself.  Buck knew why, too.

"There it is," Tanner said, gesturing toward the small one-room cabin Otis Thompson had built on a small section of land he had hoped to homestead.  But that was before he had crossed Guy Royale and ended up dead for his efforts.  Now the small shack was a layover for the peacekeepers when the weather was bad.

They turned their horses toward the small cabin, both animals picking up speed, knowing shelter waited for them, along with food and water.

When they reached the cluster of buildings, they took care of their horses first, stripping off their tack and wiping them down with straw stored inside the small barn.  The horses were each placed in one of the two stalls, buckets of feed hung inside with them so they could eat.  Then the two men filled up the half barrels with water they toted from the barrels standing outside to catch the rain, which was an improvement over toting it up from the small spring like they usually had to.

With the animals taken care of, the two men took their bedrolls, saddlebags and rifles and sprinted across the yard to the cabin, a sudden downburst soaking them as they ran.

Inside the cabin, they both went to work, Buck lighting a lamp and getting a fire started in the old cook stove, Vin taking care of their weapons in case they needed them later.

Those tasks completed, they huddled close to the stove, the only source of heat, and started pulling off their sodden clothes.

"Worst damn weather I can remember," Buck complained, tugging off his boots and sitting them close to the stove.  Vin did the same.  Coats, shirts, and pants followed.  They were both shivering, their teeth chattering by the time they were down to their long johns.

Buck's hands shook as he pulled those off as well, then draped his clothing over anything he could find.  Vin did the same, both men hoping they dried before they had to dress for the ride back to Four Corners.

Turning, Buck caught sight of Tanner standing naked, looking out one of the windows.  "See anything?" he asked the man.

"Nope."

Buck nodded, adding, "Good.  Don't fancy a shootout without my clothes on."  That prompted a brief smile from the tracker.

The last time Wilmington and Vin had been naked together it had been hot, the two men finding some relief at the swimming hole.  And seeing the tracker naked like that had brought back a lot of memories, and raised some feelings in the ladies' man that he never expected to feel, at least not for another man.

And those memories and feelings had continued to haunt the big ladies' man, but he'd been at a loss about what to do about them.  He had spent more time with Vin since that night, and had gotten to know the tracker a little better.  But his desire had only climbed as a result.

But how did you go about courting a man?

"Ya hungry?" Buck asked the tracker.

Vin nodded.  "Could eat."

"I'll see what I've got.  Why don't you get some coffee on?"

"Sounds fair 'nough," Tanner replied, going to work.

They ate a short time later, then both men laid out their bedrolls close to one another so they would both be close to the stove, turned out the lamp and lay down to get a couple hours sleep while their clothes dried.

For Buck, however, sleep didn't come swiftly.  He lay under his blanket, watching Vin as he dropped right off, and wondering what it would feel like to touch the man's skin . . . to feel his excitement . . .to sink into his body.  He almost groaned when his body began to respond to the thoughts just like it had for the last few weeks, ever since that night at the swimming hole.

"Damn," he breathed softly and then willed himself to sleep, but his dreams were haunted by the images of the two cowboys he'd seen so many years ago as they had loved one another.  And as his dreams had of late, the faces of the two men changed, becoming Vin and Chris . . . he and Vin . . . he and Chris. . . .

He shifted under his blanket, trying to force the images away, but they kept creeping back.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Some time later, Buck heard a soft whimper and opened his eyes, grateful to escape the haunting images that plagued him, keeping his sleep restless and his cock just full enough to make his palms itch.  The room was still dark, only a faint glow beginning to build around the edges of the dusty curtains to announce dawn was nearing.

Vin was having another dream.

The ladies' man shook his head, wishing he could do something to help the man, but he knew he couldn't.  Then he grinned.  He might be able to make Vin forget for a little while. . . . If he could just wake him up without getting himself killed, that was.

Tanner's nightmares had started a couple of days after they had gotten back from Eagle's Bend, and Buck knew Vin had to be blaming himself for what had happened to Chris.  And, even now, a couple of months later, he was _still_ beating himself up about it.

Wilmington had really hoped that the tracker might have put it behind him when he'd talked to Chris, but it appeared that hadn't helped much.  _Figures_ , Buck decided.  _The man's as loyal as they come, but sometimes he takes on more responsibility than he's due_.

And he knew why Tanner was so torn up over Larabee's injuries, or at least he thought he did.  It was simple, really.  He loved the man.

Buck grinned in the still-dark room.  Imagine that.  The tracker in love with Chris Larabee.  The romantic in him got a kick out of it but, at the same time, he knew the pain it caused the younger man, had seen that clearly that night at the swimming hole.

It wasn't like he was ready to pledge his heart to Tanner, but Buck was curious, and thought they might enjoy each other's bodies.  And he was pretty sure Tanner could use a good friend, someone who knew about his feelings for Chris and who gave him someplace to express them and, at the same time, find some release.

He did care about the scruffy tracker, and seeing Vin beat himself up again and again was hard, damned hard.  Chris was going to be fine, they all knew that.  Nathan was keeping a careful eye on him to make sure of it.  But Chris was dealing with his own demons, and he had pushed the rest of them out of the process.

Buck thought that probably hurt Vin more than he would ever admit.  He wanted to be there for Chris.  He wanted to help him.  Hell, he wanted to hold him and love away all the pain, but that wasn't going to happen.  So Tanner spent his time thinking that he should be the one going through hell.  Damned fool, but it was completely understandable.  Buck had done much the same thing after Sarah and Adam's deaths.

The fact that Mary had been spending more time with Larabee wasn't helping Vin much either.  She was a beautiful woman, and Chris seemed to be noticing it more than usual, but it was like waving a piece of raw meat in front of a caged wolf when it came to Tanner.  Vin knew what he wanted, but he couldn't get it.  And he couldn't stop her from getting closer and closer to Larabee.  And, Buck decided, given Vin, he probably didn't really want to stop her anyway.  What he'd want was for Larabee to be happy, and if he was happy with Mary and Billy, then that's what he'd want Chris to have.

Which was why Vin had turned to exacting revenge on the woman who had put Larabee in the hurt he was in.  But Ella had crawled into some hole somewhere, and Tanner hadn't been able to unearth her.  So Vin had returned to Four Corners and life had gone back to what it had been before Ella had arrived, more or less.  But Tanner was still hurting, and he was still blaming himself.

It didn't seem quite fair to the ladies' man.  He wished Chris could see what he was missing, but he knew that probably would never happen.  From the night they had shared a swim, Buck had known Vin would be one hell of a catch.  He'd tried to fall in love with the tracker after that himself, but it just wouldn't happen.  But that didn't mean he didn't want to make Tanner feel good, didn't want to show him that he cared about him, that he loved him as best he could.

And that's why he couldn't stand to see the man hurting like this.  So he took his life in his hands and reached out, gently running his fingertips along the side of Tanner's face while he whispered whatever soothing words came to mind.  The tracker quieted and lay still, but his eyes remained closed.

Vin had managed to push his blanket down to his waist and Buck just couldn't resist exploring a little more, his hand moving down the tracker's throat, and over his shoulders, touching lightly.  A soft moan was the response, but this sound wasn't troubled.

Buck rubbed gently down Vin's arm and back up again, then across his upper chest.  Another soft moan was the reply.  The ladies' man could feel the goosebumps rise on Tanner's skin and brushed the back of his hand down Vin's ribs to where the blanket sat on his hip.

Tanner twisted slightly, following the motion of Buck's hand, but Wilmington shifted the path of his exploration, running his fingers softly in circles around the hard nipple.

Vin moaned louder, his head pushing back against his jacket, which he was using as a pillow.  Buck rolled the pebble-hard nub between his thumb and finger, then squeezed.

Vin arched slightly as he gasped softly.

In the dim light filtering in around the curtains the ladies' man could make out the tracker's erection, poking up against the blanket, and just couldn't resist reaching out and squeezing it through the soft material.

"Yer hand git lost on the way t' yer poker, Bucklin?" Vin asked huskily.

Wilmington chuckled, pressing the tracker's pole down against his belly and letting it jump back up again.

"Y' keep playin' with that, it might jist bite ya," the tracker drawled.

"Hmm," Buck said, "guess I'll just have to sneak up on it then."  And reaching down, the ladies' man pulled the blanket up and swung around so he was buried under it.

"Bucklin?" Tanner asked a second before Wilmington kissed the crown of his cock.  He growled low in his chest and pressed his hips up, grinding his cock-head against the man's lips.

It was warm under the blanket, and the air was thick with the smell of the tracker's arousal.  Buck drank it in, then pulled the blanket off.  The cooler air of the room raised more goosebumps along the tracker's legs, and Buck made them grow even larger when he pushed his hands up the insides of Vin's thighs, then fondled his heavy balls.

"Ah, hell, Bucklin," Tanner sighed, closing his eyes, "what d' ya think yer doin'?"

"Goin' to show you just how good I really am," Wilmington teased, kissing the crown of Vin's cock again, then licked the underside of his straining pole.

"I ever give ya a reason t' think I didn't believe yer boast?" Vin moaned, throwing his arms wide.

"No boast, stud, just fact."

Buck crouched in front of Vin, nestled between the tracker's wide-spread legs.  Tanner's pole rose majestically at a forty-five degree angle and looked as hard as iron.  Chris really didn't know what he was missing.  _If I was him, I'd be begging Vin to love me.  Well, maybe someday he'll get around to it_.

Wilmington took a moment to enjoy the view.  Tanner was well-made, chest covered with a sprinkling of light brown hair that grew thicker below his belly button.  And nestled in the middle of that chestnut patch was his beautiful cock – big and creamy white with a wine-colored head.  And it was just waiting for Buck to do something with it.

Wilmington's own pole was starting to throb and ache a little uncomfortably, but he knew the wait would be well worth it.

"Come up here, Bucklin," Vin said softly.

The ladies' man could have ignored him and sucked that sweet pole into his mouth like he wanted to, but he could hear the need in the tracker's voice and it drew him as sure as a flame called to a moth.  He crawled up between the tracker's legs and Tanner's arms went around him.

Vin pulled them together, his kiss so hard, so intense, that Buck felt himself surrender without the slightest hesitation.  Their naked thighs pressed tightly against each other; their hard cocks trapped between their bodies.

They stayed like that, devouring each other's mouths long enough for their lips to begin to swell.  Then Vin rolled them over.  Before Buck could get the upper hand back he felt Tanner's lips encircle the head of his pole and a rush of sweet, hot warmth raced down the length of Wilmington's shaft, then spread out in a satisfying pool in his belly.  He groaned, long and low.

Vin devoured him like an expert whore, varying rhythm with just the right amount of suction.  For a moment Buck felt like the tracker was sucking his whole body, stripping him of all inhibition.  Vin's hands and mouth united against the ladies' man and overwhelmed his senses.  Buck couldn't stop his hips from bucking up, his hardness sliding between Tanner's open, willing lips.  He pistoned farther and farther down the tracker's throat, listening to his balls slap against the man's chin.

Vin's tongue swirled tantalizingly around his cock head and Buck knew he was going to explode soon.  Up and down Tanner's mouth bobbed over Wilmington's cock and a demanding feeling began to well up from deep inside the ladies' man's balls.

Vin became more insistent, as if he knew Buck was close and wanted what he had coming to him.

When it hit the older man, it was like a beaver dam bursting open.  Vin milked him until Buck was empty, then looked up and licked his lips.

"Lord, Vin," Buck panted.  "I was gonna to do that."  The tracker grinned, and it melted something inside of Buck.

"Yer too damn slow," Tanner drawled.

"Slow?" Buck grumbled, sitting up.  "I'll show you slow," he said, climbing to his feet.  "I'm gonna go answer the call.  Be right back."

"Ain't goin' nowhere," Vin said, reaching down to stroke his still-hard pole.

When Buck returned he stopped at his saddlebags, then dropped down on his bedroll and pushed Tanner's hand away from his cock.  It had gone a little soft, but as soon as he sucked it into his mouth it swelled right back up again, getting rock hard in just a few moments.

Buck released him, and settled back on his heels.  "Vin, I saw a couple a' cowboys once . . . it looked like they were havin' a damn good time . . . been thinkin' about that a lot since that night at the swimmin' hole . . . would ya want it?" he finally asked the tracker.

"Reckon I would at that," was Tanner's reply.  "But ya got t' have–"

"Got everything we need, stud," Wilmington interrupted.

Vin nodded, then rolled up onto his hands and knees.  Reaching out, he pushed Buck over onto his back, then straddled him, ass pointed at the ladies' man, while he bent over Buck's cock, licking and sucking just enough to resurrect Wilmington's poker.

The tracker heard Buck reach out and grab something, then felt the man pull his cheeks apart.  A slick finger slid into the tracker's puckered hole and Vin sighed luxuriantly.  It was soon joined by another digit as the ladies' man opened him up.

"C'mon," Tanner growled as Buck's fingers slid free.  He crawled forward, staying on his hands and knees.

Buck moved, coming up onto his knees, his heart pounding.  He inched forward, his hands reaching out to grab the tracker's hips.  Vin wiggled his ass at him.

"Hurry up," the tracker complained.

Buck rubbed the oil he'd gotten from one of his favorite whores onto his cock, then worked just the head past the tracker's sphincter.  He could feel Vin's hole stretch to accommodate him.  And God but it felt good.

Slowly but inexorably Buck slid into the man.  When his hips kissed the tracker's cheeks, Vin pushed back, pressing Buck in just a little farther, then squeezed his muscles.  The ladies' man groaned and arched his hips, forcing them together even tighter.

Buck set a slow rhythm, rocking in and out no more than an inch.  He closed his eyes and enjoyed the waves of pleasure that rolled through him with each move.  Then he pushed in a little harder and pulled out slowly until only his head remained trapped inside the tracker.  Vin squeezed hard to keep Wilmington from pulling out all the way, but Buck had no plans to do that anyway.  He jerked his hips in extremely short, fast strokes and Vin arched his head and back and tried to push him in farther, but Buck was in control now.  When the tracker relaxed a little Buck leaned forward, sliding all the way back in.

Tanner sighed and squeezed his thanks.

Buck reached down and grabbed Vin's pole, rubbing up and down the entire length while he plowed into the man with long, slow strokes.  All the while he could see the two strangers in his mind and knew what the look would be on the tracker's face.

Vin bucked back onto Buck's cock, forcing him in deep.  Wilmington picked up the pace, slamming deeply into the tracker's ass.  Then he backed off.

When the ladies' man began loving him with long, purposeful strokes Vin thought he was going to die.  The familiar churning in his balls signaled that he was about to erupt and he heard Buck's low groan that told him the big man was close, too.

Bearing down as hard as he could on the length of Buck's hardness, Vin began to jump and dance.  In moments Wilmington was hammering his cock into the tracker faster and faster, his balls slapping Tanner's ass.

When Buck felt his pole swelling up even thicker than before, he grabbed Vin's hips, grunting as he forced every inch of his cock into the tight passage as he shot his load.

For an instant Vin could feel every vein along Buck's cock and every spurt of his scalding seed as it filled his insides.  Buck's fingers curled over the tip of Tanner's own swollen pole and the tracker lost control, coming so violently he damned near passed out.

Buck pulled his softening cock from Vin's ass and felt the tracker's muscles contract.  He was exhausted, drained, and unspeakably satisfied.

They shifted, crawling back to flop down next to each other.

"Damn that felt good," Wilmington panted.

"Mmm," Vin agreed.

They lay in silence for a short while, and then Buck asked softly.  "You really are in love with Chris, aren't you?"

Tanner took a deep breath and let it out slow.  "Reckon I am."

"When ya got close, you closed your eyes and thought you were lovin' him, didn't you."  This time it wasn't a question.

Tanner nodded in the dimly lit room.  "I did.  'M–"

"Don't apologize," Buck interrupted him.  "I understand.  What we have here, well, it ain't that kind of love, but it wasn't bad, was it?"

Vin shook his head.  "Weren't bad at all . . . 'sides, the other, it's jus' a dream, and that's all it's ever gonna be."

"Don't be so sure, stud."

Tanner snorted.  "Hell, Bucklin, the man's goin' t' marry Miz Travis one of these days – if he's smart.  He likes the lady . . . and her son.  And that's somethin' I could never give 'im."

"Maybe," Buck admitted.  "But I'm not as convinced as you are."

"Don't matter now anyway."

"What d' ya mean?" Buck asked, not liking the tone of the tracker's voice.

"Reckon after he settles down with Mary, he'll be smart 'nough t' go back t' raisin' horses."

Buck couldn't help it; he laughed.

"What's so damn funny?" Vin asked, a touch of annoyance in his tone.

"Chris?  Settle down?"

"Hell, after nearly getting' killed a couple a' times, he ought t' think about it!"

"Well, that might be true, but I can't see him doin' it anytime soon.  And you can't ride away from what you're feeling just like that."

"Don't see I have much of a choice."

"Vin, you love the man . . . Look, where I come from, love can be pretty cheap, and–"

"Buck–"

"And when you find something that sets your heart t' singing, it's worth fighting for."

"What 'bout us?" Tanner asked him.

"Vin, you're my friend, and you're always goin' to be my friend, but I'm nowhere near settling down with you."

The tracker chuckled softly.  "All right, I hear what yer sayin', stud . . . an' I might even agree with ya."

"All I'm saying is, stick by the man a little longer.  Maybe he'll come around.  Stranger things have happened."

"Oh?" Vin asked him.  "Like what?"

"Like me actually thinkin' about marryin' Lucy."

"You?  Married?"

"Well, I got t' thinkin' about the baby and–"

"You'll make a fine daddy one day, Bucklin."

"Ya think so?" he asked, pride swelling his chest a little.

"Reckon I do."

Buck flashed the man a grateful smile, then waited a couple of seconds to be sure Tanner was listening.  "Look, you know how Chris can be."

"Yeah, ya mean a pain in the ass?"

He grinned.  "Yeah, that, too.  But I think it might be worth the wait to you, I really do."

"Really?"

He nodded.  "I think so.  But I'm playin' it by ear, too."

Vin grinned.  "What, ain't y' got some other gal lined up t' marry?"

He hesitated, trying to make sure he could hold his poker face.  "Got one in mind.  And if she says yes, I'm goin' to call it quits."

"Retire?"

"Get out while I still have all my workin' parts."

He nodded.  "Makes sense t' me . . . who's the lucky gal?"

"Maddy Wilson."

It took a moment, then Vin snorted loudly, choked, and started to laugh.  "Old widow Wilson, huh?"

Buck laughed as well.  "Ah, hell, guess I ain't ready to hang up my guns just yet, pard."

"'M sure Miz Wilson would be real glad t' hear that, Bucklin."

Buck grinned.  "Yeah?  Well, you got a better chance t' land Chris than I do the widow Wilson.  You just hang in there, stud, Chris might just come around."

"Only in m' dreams, pard."

"Hey," Buck said, "we've all got t' have dreams.  Those nightmares should tell you that."  Wilmington saw the blush even in the dim light.

"Did I wake ya up?"

"A few times.  And I know you already know it, but I'm gonna tell you anyway, you're _not_ responsible for Chris getting hurt up in Eagle Bend."

"If I'd made 'im listen–"

"Damn it, Vin, Chris Larabee can be the most stubborn man alive when he digs his heels in.  You did everything you could, tellin' him the truth.  The rest was up to him."

"I just keep seein' him–"

"You don't get it, do you?" the ladies' man interrupted, his tone getting a little heated.  "Vin, you're havin' nightmares because you love the man!  _Do_ something about it, pard!"

Vin sighed and sat up.  "Guess we better get movin' if we're goin' t' get back t' town."

When Tanner got on another trail Buck knew there was no reason to keep trying; there was no way in hell he would get through.  But at least he knew he'd gotten the younger man thinking about it.

He didn't know how, but he was willing to bet that Chris might be more interested than Vin thought.  And if Vin could just hang in there, he knew it would work out for them.  At least he hoped it would, and until that time he planned to be there for the tracker whenever he needed him.

 

[The Buck/Vin arc continues in "Revolution."]

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *

  


* * *

 


End file.
